


Sometimes They Come Back

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-17
Updated: 2004-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: The past comes back to haunt Danny and Trina. Sequel to First Impressions and Old Saint Nick. Warnings: Strong warning for discussion of child abuse and attempted rape of a child





	Sometimes They Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Sometimes They Come Back

### Sometimes They Come Back

#### by LD Steen

Date Archived: 02/17/04  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/chilipepperz61/index.html  
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Gen story, Alternate Universe, Rape/Non-Con  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson     No Pairing         
Rating: R  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive: anyone who wants it, just let me know where.  
Series: Part of Little Danny Universe  
Notes:   
Warnings: Strong warning for discussion of child abuse and attempted rape of a child  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play with them  
Summary: The past comes back to haunt Danny and Trina. Sequel to First Impressions and Old Saint Nick

* * *
    
    
                            Sometimes They Come Back
                            By LD Steen
    
    
    
                            Warning: Very strong warning for discussion of child 
                            abuse.
                             
                            Trina Walker grinned at the bespectacled, soon-to-be six 
                            year old bouncing at her sister's side.
    
    
    
                            "...and I wanna make everyone little pyramids with their 
                            names in hieroglyphics..."
    
    
    
                            It had been a hard year for Daniel. Already he had lost 
                            both parents, been rejected by his grandfather
                            and spent numerous months bouncing from one foster home 
                            to another. Trina shuddered as she remembered
                            a few of the homes the poor child had been sent to. 
                            Thankfully, young Daniel had found a kindred spirit
                            in his  "Mama Kat".
    
    
    
                            She listened in amusement as the boy chattered on 
                            excitedly about his upcoming birthday party. After Kat
                            had discovered that Daniel had never attended a birthday 
                            party before, much less had one of his own, she 
                            had gone all out. At Daniel's request a sphinx-shaped 
                            cake (chocolate of course) had been ordered, and 
                            the decorations had Egyptian themes to honor Daniel's 
                            birthplace. Now Trina found herself at the mall,
                            already loaded down with packages. She was so caught up 
                            in Daniel's excitement that she missed the tall,
                            well-dressed man glowering at them from a nearby men's 
                            shop. Suddenly the man's heated glare drew Trina's
                            attention and she stopped suddenly, rooted to the spot.
    
    
    
                            "Aunt Trina?" Daniel's soft spoken query brought her 
                            back to attention. She looked up to find Daniel and 
                            Kat both eying her curiously.
    
    
    
                            "Kat, get Daniel and get the hell out of here!" she 
                            hissed, her eyes searching frantically around, but
                            the man had vanished. Kat was confused as Trina gave 
                            her a firm shove in the direction of the nearest exit.
    

"What?!" 

"Get him out of here. NOW!" 
    
    
                            Kat heard the fear in her sisters voice. She reached for 
                            Daniel, but suddenly he was torn from her grasp.
    

"Well, well, if it isn't little Danny boy." 
    
    
                            "Nooo..." Daniel wailed as he fought to free himself 
                            from his captor.
    
                            "Get your hands off my son!" Kat growled menacingly. She 
                            made a move to grab for Danny, but the man had 
                            the boy's arm in a painful grip.
    

"He ain't your kid lady. He's just a ..." 
    
    
                            "Let him go Fisher." Trina shouted as she quickly 
                            assessed the crowd forming around them. "Please" she 
                            implored, "Someone call the police."
    
    
    
                            Suddenly Daniel was thrown hard against a nearby display 
                            window. His yelp of pain ended abruptly as 
                            the glass rained down around him. The man turned back to 
                            Trina and back-handed her. "Shut up bitch." 
                            Trina staggered back with the force of the blow and 
                            landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. Kat suddenly 
                            launched herself at the man and they both went down in a 
                            tumble of arms and legs. As quickly as it had
                            started, the brawl ended as strong arms lifted the angry 
                            man off Kat. She hurried to Daniels side as a 
                            young airman pushed her attacker roughly against a wall. 
                            Their attacker was screaming obscenities as Kat 
                            knelt beside Daniel, carefully brushing shattered glass 
                            from the unconscious child. A moment later a 
                            gentle touch to her shoulder caused her to look up into 
                            Trina's dazed green eyes. A thin trail of blood 
                            fell steadily from Trina's temple, but she ignored it as 
                            she gently examined her young charge.
    
    
    
                            "I've called and ambulance, Miss." a security guard 
                            reassured her. He opened a first aid kit he had 
                            grabbed and started treating Daniel. They were horrified 
                            at the numerous cuts, but mostly by a huge 
                            shard of glass that had buried itself in Daniel's right 
                            thigh. The boy moaned softly as Kat packed 
                            gauze around the glass to steady it then carefully taped 
                            it in place.
    
    
    
                            "Keep him still, Sis." she ordered, but Daniel still 
                            hadn't awakened.
    
    
    
                            A paramedic had arrived, and several police officers. 
                            Their attacker was quickly handcuffed and led away. 
                            The airman laid a comforting hand on Kat's shoulder as 
                            he lead her away so the paramedics could work 
                            on Daniel.
    
    
    
                            "Miss, you've got to give them room to work." 
                            Kat turned furiously to Trina.
    

"Who the hell is that bastard?" 
    
    
                            "He...he's Jeremy Fisher. He was one of Danny's foster 
                            fathers. I...I thought he was still in jail. 
                            Kat, I swear, I never thought Daniel would ever see him 
                            again.
    

"Jail? Jail for what? Is he the one who hurt Danny?" 
    
    
                            "Kat, you know Danny was hurt before you got him . I...I 
                            just didn't tell you..." she was saved 
                            from further explanation as the paramedics called Kat 
                            over.
    

"We're ready to roll. Do you want to ride in with us?" 
    
    
                            Kat nodded and trailed after the stretcher carrying 
                            Daniel. As they walked by she glared at Trina.
    
    
    
                            "You better hurry along little sister. You've got a hell 
                            of a lot of explaining to do."
    
    
    
                            Kat paced impatiently in the waiting area. Danny had 
                            been rushed to surgery as soon as they had arrived 
                            at the hospital. Trina joined her a short time later, 
                            but Kat just glowered angrily at her. Trina cringed 
                            under the stony glare.
    
    
    
                            "I'm so sorry Kat. I honestly never thought we'd hear 
                            from him again." she offered weakly.
    
    
    
                            "Tell that to Danny." Kat answered coldly."Tell him how 
                            you never bothered to let me know that someone 
                            was around who just might have a personal grudge against 
                            him."
    
    
    
                            "Kat, I wasn't told Fisher was out of prison." Trina 
                            answered angrily."last I heard her was serving a 
                            ten year minimum."
    

"What was the charge?" 

"child abuse and..." 
    
    
                            Kat cringed. There was more, and she wasn't at all sure 
                            she wanted to know what it was.
    

"And?" 
    
    
                            Trina slumped dejectedly in the hard plastic chair. "and 
                            sexual abuse of a minor."
    
    
    
                            "Shit!!" Kat exploded. "Oh God Trina, what else haven't 
                            you told me?"
    
    
    
                            "Linda Gentry, she was Danny's foster mother, she wasn't 
                            married when she joined the program. She was 
                            a wonderful person. I checked her out myself." She  
                            hesitated for a moment then sighed deeply then 
                            continued, "About two weeks after Daniel was placed with her, 
                            Jeremy came to live with  her. I never heard of the man 
                            until then. They married a few weeks later."
    

"How long was Danny there?" 
    
    
                            "About two months. It was Daniel's longest placement. I 
                            truly didn't have a clue what was going on."
    
    
    
                            Kat seemed to soften somewhat as she realized how hard 
                            the tale was to tell.
    

"Then?" she urged gently 
    
    
                            "I...I just had a feeling one day. I made a surprise 
                            check." she trembled with the horror of the memory."God,Kat,
                            I could hear Daniel screaming as soon as I drove 
                            up. I tried the door,but it was locked. Finally, I just 
                            broke a window." her hands balled into fists. "Fisher 
                            had beaten him...had him tied to the bed. He...he was 
                            getting ready to...to rape him." the hands clawed into 
                            her legs as she continued. "I hit the bastard, hell 
                            I don't even know with what. He was out cold when I 
                            untied Daniel. Hell, he was still out when the police 
                            came to arrest him. I thought I'd killed him."
    
    
    
                            "No more than he would have deserved." Kat growled as 
                            she pulled her sister into an embrace.
    
    
    
                            "Danny was hurt...badly. I got him to the hospital, but 
                            he wasn't moving. He wouldn't respond to anyone 
                            either. He just... he just screamed. They kept him 
                            sedated for days. When he finally awoke he was terrified 
                            whenever anyone came near him. It took almost a week 
                            before he would let me even touch him." Kat rocked her 
                            gently. "I can't believe he trusts me now Kat. After all 
                            that he still trusts me."
    

"You didn't know Trina. I'm sure he knew that somehow." 
    
    
                            "Two weeks later the hospital released him. He had a 
                            compound fracture of the arm and still had bruises 
                            everywhere. I had to find him a safe place. Somewhere I 
                            knew he wouldn't be hurt again."
    

"So you brought him to me?" 
    
    
                            "Yes. I knew you were still hurting after losing Jimmy, 
                            but I trusted you more than anyone."
    
    
    
                            Kat gently wiped the tears from her sister's face. 
                            "thank you. I...I love Daniel more than I ever thought 
                            possible. I don't know what I'd do without him."
    
    
    
                            They both looked up as a white-haired doctor entered the 
                            room.
    

"Miss Walker? You're here for Daniel Jackson?" 

"Yes," Kat nodded, "I'm his legal guardian." 

"Well, Daniel was a very lucky little boy." 

"He's OK?" 
    
    
                            "Well, he will be. The glass just missed an artery. 
                            There is some muscle damage, but it will heal. 
                            He had a pretty deep cut on his left arm too that we 
                            stitched up and numerous smaller cuts to his face 
                            and torso, but nothing life threatening."
    

"Is he awake?" 
    
    
                            "Yes, and waiting for you. He's in room 327. He's still 
                            a little groggy, but he's been calling for you."
    

"I can stay with him?" 

"Absolutely." 
    
    
                            "Doctor?" Trina questioned hesitantly, "When will Daniel 
                            be released? He has a party planned next week."
    
    
    
                            The doctor smiled softly. "He should be out in a couple 
                            of days barring any complications."
    

"Thank God." 

"As I said, Daniel is a very lucky little boy." 

"Hey baby, feeling any better?" 

"Mama!!" 
    
    
                            Kat gathered him into a tight embrace. He was trembling 
                            as Kat held him, and she felt his tears 
                            wetting the front of her shirt, but she just held him 
                            tighter.
    

"He was supposed to be gone Mama. Aunt Trina promised." 
    
    
                            "I know baby. " Kat murmured as the boy clung to her 
                            desperately. "She thought he was locked up. 
                            We still don't know how he got out."
    
    
    
                            "He's gonna come back." Daniels voice had a hysterical 
                            edge, but Kat just shook her head as she rocked him.
    
    
    
                            "No baby, he'll never touch you again as long as I'm 
                            around." He snuggled impossibly closer.
    
    
    
                            It was almost an hour later that Kat felt the little boy 
                            relax into an exhausted slumber, but she 
                            continued to murmur soft reassurances to him. Finally 
                            she allowed her own tears to fall as she held 
                            her little boy.
    
    
    
                            "He'll never, never get near you again. I'll kill him 
                            first."
    
    
    
                            Kat sat propped against the headboard of the small 
                            hospital bed, Danny held protectively in her lap. They 
                            had found a show about Native Americans and were 
                            watching it together. Daniel still rarely allowed anyone  
                            but Kat any kind of physical contact, but he was getting 
                            better about it.
    
    
    
                            A knock at the door startled them both. Daniel whimpered 
                            as a sandy-haired man in a uniform entered the 
                            room. It took only a moment for Kat to recognize the 
                            airman who had helped them at the mall. He was 
                            carrying several wrapped gifts and a huge stuffed lion.
    
    
    
                            "I'm sorry Miss, " he muttered as he shifted the 
                            packages to a bedside table. "I didn't mean to frighten 
                            the boy."
    
    
    
                            Daniel's eyes were huge as he cowered against Kat. She 
                            rubbed his back reassuringly.
    
    
    
                            "It's OK Danny, this is the gentleman who...who stopped 
                            the man who hurt you."
    

The man grinned broadly. 
    
    
                            "Hi Daniel, I'm George. I just wanted to come by and 
                            check on you. I thought I'd bring you another friend 
                            too." he held the lion out to Daniel who smiled shyly as 
                            he hesitantly accepted the toy. "I heard your birthday 
                            was coming around and I brought you a few things. I know 
                            it can be rough being stuck in a hospital room."
    

"Thanks you" 
    
    
                            Kat smiled as Daniel cuddled the lion which was almost 
                            as big as he was, "Yes, thank you, and not just 
                            for the gifts. I had hoped to get a chance to tell you 
                            how much we appreciate you helping like you did."
    
    
    
                            "You're very welcome. I only wish I had arrived before 
                            Daniel here got hurt."
    
    
    
                            "But it could have been so much worse. Thanks you."
                            George sat in a chair next to the bed. "Well, young man, 
                            are you going to open your presents?"
    
    
    
                            "No, not til my birthday. I have a big party and I want 
                            to open them there."
    
    
    
                            "A party? Well it sounds like fun. I just wanted to see 
                            how you liked what I got you."
    
    
    
                            Daniel wet his lips nervously and looked pleadingly at 
                            Kat "You...you could come to my party if you wanna." 
                            he offered softly, "I'd like to have you there if you 
                            wanna come."
    
    
    
                            "Well, Daniel, I'm not sure that would be OK with your 
                            Mom."
    
    
    
                            Two pairs of imploring blue eyes turned to Kat who 
                            laughed lightly.
    

"Of course you're welcome to come, but can you make it?" 
    
    
                            "I'm on leave for the next two weeks. I'd love to come 
                            if you're sure it's no bother."
    
    
    
                            "We'll look forward to seeing you then. Friday at 4?" 
                            She scribbled her address and phone number on a 
                            scrap of paper.
    

"I'll see you Friday then. Thank you ma'am." 

"Kat" 

"Excuse me?" 
    
    
                            "I'm sorry, please call me Kat. Ma'am makes me feel like 
                            my grandmother."
    
    
    
                            "Kat it is then" he grinned at Daniel, "I don't suppose 
                            you'd like to go to a movie after the party 
                            would you?"
    

"Mama?" 

"It's up top you Daniel, Its your day." 
    
    
                            "Can my Mama come too?" he asked George softly. "I 
                            really think she'd like to."
    
    
    
                            "Of course, It wouldn't be the same without her." George 
                            whispered back as he smiled at Kat "then 
                            maybe you could talk her into going out to dinner with 
                            me Saturday too?"
    

"Yep, I bet I can." 
    
    
                            Kat was amazed at the trust Danny was exhibiting. Until 
                            now no one other than herself had been allowed 
                            near Daniel in days.
    
    
    
                            "Thank you, and I'd love to join you for dinner." she 
                            smiled shyly.
    
    
    
                            "Thank God that's over!" Kat muttered as she picked up 
                            the last of the plastic cups littering her front yard. 
                            Trina walked beside her holding a garbage bag that was 
                            almost full. George walked on the other side of Kat.
    
    
    
                            "I just want to know where you picked up that cake. It 
                            was incredible."
    
    
    
                            Trina laughed. "Kat knows a wonderful cake decorator. It 
                            cost a fortune but it turned out beautifully."
    
    
    
                            "And well worth it to see the look in Daniel's eyes" Kat 
                            added.
    
    
    
                            "Definitely a birthday to remember." Trina handed George 
                            the trash bag. "I'm going to make sure Daniel 
                            finishes putting all his things away. You two can finish 
                            up out here OK?"
    
    
    
                            She walked away, but turned a few feet from the pair and 
                            watched as they chatted softly.
    

"Aunt Trina?" 

"Hey Danny, I was just coming in to help you out." 

"Aunt Trina, is George going out with Mama?" 
    
    
                            "Well, George is taking you and Kat out to the movies 
                            tonight, remember?"
    

"I mean...are they going to start dating?" 
    
    
                            Trina kneeled beside  Daniel. " does that worry you 
                            kiddo?"
    
    
    
                            "Well, what if... what if he doesn't like me? What if 
                            he's like Jeremy?"
    
    
    
                            Trina looked at Daniel thoughtfully. "honey, to be 
                            honest, I can't even begin to imagine that man 
                            to be anything like Jeremy Fisher. I think he really 
                            thinks Kat is someone he'd like to get to know 
                            better but I don't believe he'd ever hurt either one of 
                            you."
    

"Mama looks happy with him doesn't she." 
    
    
                            "Yes baby, she does, but she's even happier every time 
                            she's with you."
    
    
    
                            She picked up her small nephew and slung him over one 
                            shoulder, tickling him gently. Daniel 
                            giggled, but Trina missed the look he shot at the couple.
    

"He'd better not hurt my Mama. I'll hurt him if he does." 
    
    
                            "Trust me kiddo, if Lieutenant George Hammond hurts my 
                            sister, he won't know what hit him."
    

"Promise?" 

"Promise!!" 

"Cool!!" 

The End   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to LD Steen


End file.
